


Gasoline

by Lobelia



Series: Her Redhead Madness [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Songfic, they are just in love ok
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: - Можно? - спрашивает Асока очень тихо; во рту разом пересыхает, а сердце колотится оглушающе: ей на мгновение кажется, что ответа Кэла она попросту не расслышит.Но он кивает, и этого разрешения ей достаточно.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Her Redhead Madness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606663
Kudos: 3





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Halsey - Gasoline

\- Можно? - спрашивает Асока очень тихо; во рту разом пересыхает, а сердце колотится оглушающе: ей на мгновение кажется, что ответа Кэла она попросту не расслышит.

Но он кивает, и этого разрешения ей достаточно.

Асока придвигается ближе, медленно тянется к его щеке, касается самыми кончиками пальцев. Слегка проводит и тут же замирает, ожидая реакции.

\- Я могу остановиться в любой момент, - совершенно сухими губами шепчет она. - Только скажи.

Кэл молчит, не сводя с нее глубоких темно-зеленых глаз.

_он такой же сумасшедший, как она._

_он испытал такую же боль._

_они оба изгои, одиночки, странные, большинством теперь едва ли не презираемые._

_спаянные Силой в их крови._

Асока посылает к ситхам все условности, все правила и весь мир вокруг них заодно, сосредотачиваясь на его теплой коже под пальцами, пуская их в путешествие по россыпи веснушек на скулах, щеках. Невольно задевает один из шрамов, но Кэл даже не морщится. Асока старается действовать как можно нежнее, исследуя контуры его лица - откуда-то она точно знает, что после этого не забудет их даже под пытками. Его дыхание учащается, и с ее дыханием происходит то же самое. Сердце бьется все так же оглушительно, по венам словно течет чистое пламя.

Не выдержав, в каком-то необъяснимом порыве Асока целует эти его веснушки, проделывая весь путь заново, и кожа его горит под ее губами, точно, как она сама горит сейчас.

\- Асока... - выдыхает Кэл почти в полустоне, его руки сжимаются на ее талии, обвивая.

Она спускается чуть ниже, наконец-то приникая к его губам. Кэл вновь выдыхает в поцелуй, прижимая ее сильнее, и у Асоки голова идет кругом, а все тело давно в горячих мурашках. Она обхватывает его за шею, путаясь пальцами в волосах.

Ни у него, ни у нее опыта нет, но целуются они торопливо и жадно, словно вот-вот умрут и выхода у них нет, кроме как дышать друг другом.

_и они живые в этот момент, пьяняще, восхитительно живые._

_они оба настолько живыми себя не чувствовали с самой Чистки._

В конце концов все же возникает потребность в настоящем воздухе.

\- Это было... - бормочет Кэл, тяжело дыша.

\- Знаю, - Асока улыбается, прислоняясь к его лбу своим и вновь зажмуриваясь: она хочет сохранить этот жар и безумную легкость внутри, до последнего атома впечатать.

_так же, как и его лицо._

Кэл внезапно целует ее в уголок губ, приводя в чувство.

\- Думаю, теперь моя очередь, - говорит он, его дыхание мягко греет щеку.

Асока совершенно не против.

_и даже если Инквизиторы все-таки сумеют их схватить,_

_этого уже не отнимут._


End file.
